Pierwszych kroków nie zmyje przypływ
by kim-onka
Summary: Albo „Tato, jak poznałeś mamę?" w wersji WATGBS ;) Wszystkiego najlepszego dla soshi185!


Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, energii do życia, wystarczającej ilości snu, wielu pomysłów i sił oraz chęci do ich realizowania, wiernych fanów, no i wspaniałych wakacji :)

Teraz i ja zdobyłam się na coś lżejszego, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba! :) Aha, skoordynowanie nie było początkowo zamierzone, ale skoro już wyszło, to jest ;)

* * *

Długie i trudne życie nauczyło Samekichiego, że pewne rzeczy są nieuniknione, jakkolwiek staralibyśmy się przed nimi uciec i jakkolwiek usilnie wmawialibyśmy sobie, że nie nadejdą. Czasem można walczyć, czasem można przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, a jednak pewne sprawy i tak potoczą się z góry ustalonym rytmem.

Dlatego też Samekichi nie zdziwił się zbytnio, a jedynie lekko speszył – ukrywając to zresztą wcale nieźle – gdy Minami zaczął wypytywać o przeszłość swoich rodziców.

Byli w domu sami, a przynajmniej – bez Wadanohary. Czarownica została zaproszona na herbatkę z księżniczką Uomi i księżniczką Tosatsu, która akurat odwiedzała ich królestwo, i Samekichi z niemałym wysiłkiem dał radę przekonać żonę, żeby poszła sama. Księżniczki, oczywiście, z radością zobaczyłyby Minamiego – drobny incydent sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to chłopiec podniósł i z całym entuzjazmem przytulił jednego z króliczych gwardzistów Tosatsu, został, jak ich zapewniono, dawno zapomniany. On sam zaś cieszył się (co nie było zupełnie właściwym słowem) wielką estymą jako bohater Błękitnego Morza i regularnie był ciągany przez Wadanoharę na wszelkie oficjalne imprezy, których nie znosił. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, nie było mu łatwo, ale wreszcie wyperswadował żonie, że herbatka to impreza typowo kobieca i że księżniczki z pewnością chcą z nią poplotkować bez męskiego towarzystwa. Minami, któremu bardzo podobało się, że ojciec do męskiego towarzystwa zalicza także i jego, entuzjastycznie kiwał głową, i wreszcie wiedźma wybrała się sama, upewniwszy się wpierw, że jej chłopcy sobie poradzą.

Tak więc Samekichi został sam z synkiem i teraz miał to, czego chciał: męską rozmowę.

– Tato, jak poznałeś mamę? – spytał chłopiec.

Cóż, z pewnością nie było to najgorsze pytanie, jakie mogło paść, ale zahaczało o sprawy, o kórych Samekichi wolałby nie mówić. Jego własne dzieciństwo, nie mówiąc już o jego nastawienie do życia i otaczających go osób w czasach, zanim poznał Wadanoharę, nie było czymś, czym warto byłoby się chwalić, a już zupełnie, co chciałby, aby Minami naśladował.

Nie, żeby jego stosunek do otoczenia bardzo się zmienił… Za wyjątkiem kilku kluczowych osób. Zwłaszcza dwóch.

Uśmiechnął się do synka.

– Twoja mama zawsze miała swoje sposoby poznawania ludzi, którym trudno się oprzeć.

.

.

.

* * *

Stanęła przed nim pewnego dnia, mała dziewczynka w białym wdzianku, z niewielkim marynarskim kapelusikiem przekrzywionym zawadiacko na głowie i warkoczami unoszącymi się za nią w rytm prądów morskich. Jej szczera twarzyczka o szarych oczach, które lśniły blaskiem księżyca na falach, zdradzała ożywioną życzliwość.

Nie sięgała mu nawet do ramienia.

– Cześć! – zawołała radośnie, zadzierając głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Patrzyła mu prosto w twarz. To nie zdarzało się często.

– Miło mi cię poznać! – oznajmiła zdecydowanym tonem. On patrzył na nią, niepewny, jak powinien zareagować na tak kategoryczne stwierdzenie, które wydawało mu się nieco na wyrost, skoro ani go nie poznała, ani nie miała jak dotąd okazji przekonać się, czy ta okoliczność okaże się miła. – Jestem Wadanohara – ciągnęła dziewczynka takim tonem, jakby dzieliła się z nim szczęśliwą wiadomością.

Rekin zmieszał się. Od bardzo dawna nikt nie pytał go o imię, a tego, którym kiedyś go nazywano, nie miał ochoty podawać; teraz brzmiałoby obco. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie a niezobowiązująco.

Wadanohara nie wydawała się zrażona.

– Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej – zagaiła wytrwale.

– Nie – zgodził się nieco burkliwie. Nie widziała. Nie miał stałego miejsca zamieszkania, odkąd – od dawna.

– Ale cieszę się, że teraz cię spotkałam! – zapewniła go szybko. Po czym, najwyraźniej zrozumiawszy, że ciężar prowadzenia rozmowy spoczywa całkowicie na niej, zaakceptowała to z wdziękiem i entuzjazmem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, przysiadła na pobliskim kamieniu i zaczęła mówić, machając nogami. – Mam nadzieję, ze kiedyś poznam wszystkich w Morzu. Mój ojciec znał wszystkich, i wszyscy znali jego, i bardzo go lubili! Tak mówi Tatsumiya. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę taka, jak on! Cały czas się uczę i cały czas słucham historii o nim – opowiadała dziewczynka wytrwale, podczas gdy on patrzył na nią tępo, zaskoczony tak nowym w jego życiu zjawiskiem.

Z jej słów zorientował się szybko, kim była; od dziecka słyszał opowieści o Wielkim Morskim Czarowniku i zestawienie ich z osobą dziewczynki robiło wrażenie dość abstrakcyjne, ale nie mogło być wątpliwości. Tymczasem mała czarownica nie pytała go o nic, niczego nie wymagała, nie wydawała się nawet zniechęcona jego brakiem reakcji – zwyczajnie nadawała.

Chyba uważała za naturalne, że jej towarzystwo sprawia mu przyjemność. Po cichu przyznawał, że nie było przykre.

– Niedługo przeniosę się do domu, który ojciec mi zostawił – paplała dalej Wadanohara. – Na razie mieszkam w pałacu, bo tam mieszka Tatsumiya, bo ona jest doradcą księżniczki Uomi. Księżniczka Uomi zawsze śpi, więc potrzebuje wielu mądrych doradców. A Tatsumiya jest bardzo mądra! Wszyscy w pałacu są bardzo mili i dobrze mi się z nimi mieszka, ale Tatsumiya mówi, że jestem już dość duża, żeby mieszkać sama w domu ojca. Oczywiście będzie mnie odwiedzać i będzie mnie nadal uczyć – czasem myślę, że będzie mi smutno mieszkać samej, ale przecież to bardzo blisko, i wszyscy będą mnie odwiedzać, a poza tym Tatsumiya mówi, że kiedyś mogę mieć chowańca! Chciałabym mieć chowańca, moglibyśmy się razem bawić i mieć przygody i chronić Morze… Czasem martwię się, że sama sobie z tym nie poradzę. – Wadanohara przerwała na chwilę słowotok i zamilkła, jednak nie na długo. – Odwiedzisz mnie w nowym domu? – spytała.

– Ja?! – zareagował, zaskoczony nagłym zwrotem rozmowy, kiedy zdążył już wsłuchać się w rytm słów dziewczynki. – Może.

– Cudownie! – zawołała mała czarownica, rozpromieniając się. – Dam ci znać, jak tylko się przeniosę! Wiesz, jestem szczęśliwa, że cię spotkałam! – oznajmiła tonem odkrycia. – Dlatego będę cię nazywała Samekichi!

– Że jak?! – obruszył się. – To nie jest moje… – ugryzł się w język.

– Zrobiło się późno – zauważyła Wadanohara, spoglądając w górę, gdzie, wysoko nad nimi, ponad Morzem, majaczyło ciemniejące niebo, a jednocześnie ignorując go kompletnie. – Tatsumiya nie chce, żebym bawiła się po ciemku. Do widzenia, Samekichi! – pożegnała się z radosnym uśmiechem i odeszła, a jej warkocze płynęły za nią.

Patrzył za nią, gdy odchodziła, zdziwiony i lekko oszołomiony.

Chyba jednak miał nadzieję, że jeszcze ją zobaczy.

* * *

Zobaczył. Do tego czasu kilkakrotnie zdążył zmienić zdanie co do tego, czy to dobry pomysł, i kilkanaście razy powiedzieć sobie, że absolutnie nie krąży wciąż wokół tego samego miejsca w nadziei, że ona znów tu przyjdzie. Na pewno nie. Po prostu mu się tu podobało. Po co miałby znów gdzieś łazić? Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło.

Także gdy wreszcie zobaczył jej drobną, biało odzianą postać na horyzoncie (nie, żeby jej wypatrywał – po prostu akurat patrzył w tamtą stronę), jego uczucia były ambiwalentne.

– Samekichi! Jesteś! – wołała Wadanohara już z daleka, biegnąc i powiewając warkoczami. – Cieszę się, ze jesteś! – ciągnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czy pójdziesz ze mną do Muszelkowej Laguny?

– Gdzie? – spytał automatycznie i nieco opryskliwie, choć właśnie powoli dochodził do wniosku, że mimo wszystko on również się cieszy.

Oczy Wadanohary zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

– Nie byłeś nigdy w Muszelkowej Lagunie! – odkryła, jakby było to doprawdy niecodziennie. Cóż, niektórzy byli w tych okolicach po raz pierwszy i nie mieli czasu ich dokładnie zwiedzić. – Chodźmy natychmiast! – zarządziła, po czym chwyciła go za rękę i dość bezceremonialnie pociągnęła za sobą.

Gdyby się opierał, naturalnie nie byłaby w stanie go ruszyć, ale jakoś nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Szedł za nią, a ona parła przodem, nie wypuszczając jego szponów ze swojej małej łapki.

– Tam są najpiękniejsze muszle – paplała Wadanohara, ciągnąc go. – Chodzimy tam z Tatsumiyą, odkąd byłam malutka. Tatsumiya mówi, że mój ojciec też ją lubił, i że lubił tam patrzeć na księżyc. Chcę zrobić Tatsumiyi prezent, więc nie mogę tam pójść z nią, ale ona nie chce, żebym tam chodziła sama, bo to trochę daleko, ale wszyscy są zajęci! Na szczęście spotkałam ciebie. Czyż muszle nie są piękne? – zapytała nagle.

– N-nie wiem – wyjąkał, wzięty z zaskoczenia. – Pewnie są.

– Och! – zawołała dziewczynka. – W Muszelkowej Lagunie, zobaczysz, przekonasz się, że muszle mogą być przepiękne! To dobry prezent, prawda? – dopytała się.

– Nie wiem – odparł on uparcie, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie prezentów. Zarówno dawania, jak i otrzymywania.

– Tatsumiya lubi muszle, zwłaszcza pięknie, wielkie i białe – Wadanohara odpowiedziała na własne pytanie i najwyraźniej to zapewnienie jej wystarczyło.

Białe. Lubił biały kolor, choć miał z nim pewnie nieprzyjemne skojarzenia.

Mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

– Świetnie – podsumowała Wadanohara radośnie.

Z tej wycieczki zapamiętał przede wszystkim zadziwienie, w jakie wprawił go jej niegasnący optymizm i dobre samopoczucie; co dziwne, nie irytował go, a jedynie wydawał mu się czymś zupełnie odmiennym od wszystkiego, co dotąd znał.

Ciekawe, jakby to było czuć tak jak ona, taką ufność i szczery entuzjazm w stosunku do wszystkiego, co przynoszą kolejne dni.

Później, gdy mała czarownica wręczyła mu muszlę, którą wybrała specjalnie dla niego, poczuł, że nie chciałby, żeby jasne, radosne usposobienie Wadanohary kiedykolwiek zostało zawiedzione i zniszczone.

* * *

W nadchodzącym czasie, w miarę, jak niezawodnie pozytywna obecność Wadanohary stawała się na tyle stałym elementem jego życia, że przestał myśleć o ruszeniu w dalszą drogę, rekin zdał sobie jasno sprawę z kilku rzeczy: po pierwsze, Wadanohara twardo postanowiła się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i nic nie było w stanie jej od tego odwieść.

Po drugie, choć wciąż nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma reagować w tak nietypowej sytuacji, tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał jej od tego odwodzić.

Po trzecie – i właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę powyższe, trudno było się temu dziwić – Wadanohara miała bardzo wielu przyjaciół.

Wadanohara przyjaźniła się ze wszystkimi. Kiedy mówiła, że kocha Morze i wszystkich jego mieszkańców, nie było to wyolbrzymienie. Był to fakt. I był to fakt, który nie pasował zupełnie do dotychczasowych doświadczeń kogoś, kto włóczył się z miejsca na miejsce i wszędzie był witany źle maskowaną podejrzliwością.

– Wadanoharo! – wołano za nią ustawicznie, czy to gdy szli zbierać jabłka – wciąż nie rozumiał, jak można z własnej woli jeść jabłka, ale mała czarownica potrafiła zaciągnąć go wszędzie – czy to gdy Wadanohara szukała kolorowych kamyczków, czy to wodorostów do swoich eliksirów.

Dziewczynka niezmiennie rozpromieniała się, przedstawiała swojego nowego towarzysza z całą właściwą sobie wylewnością, po czym wdawała się w długą i szczegółową rozmowę, dowodząc dogłębnej znajomości spraw codziennych rozmówcy. Tymczasem towarzyszący jej rekin patrzył na daną osobę spode łba, zastanawiając się, jak Wadanohara znajduje cierpliwość do nich wszystkich oraz ilu z nich po kryjomu sądzi, że mała czarownica nie powinna spędzać czasu z drapieżnikiem.

Nawet nie próbował spamiętać wszystkich imion, które recytowała mu dziewczynka.

Jednym z nielicznych wyjątków okazała się być opiekunka Wadanohary, tak często wspominana przez nią Tatsumiya, która podeszła do nich akurat, gdy w pałacowym ogrodzie dziewczynka pracowicie plotła wianki z kwitnących wodorostów, aby włożyć im na głowy.

– To jest twój przyjaciel, Wadanoharo? – spytała dziewczynkę ciepło, uśmiechając się do niego; nie umknął mu jednak lekki błysk troski w jej oczach.

– Tak! To Samekichi! – zaprezentowała go Wadanohara radośnie, a Tatsumiya uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Miło mi cię poznać. Nazywam się Tatsumiya – powiedziała poważnie. – I dziękuję ci za opiekę nad Wadanoharą – dodała z nutką wesołości w głosie, na co speszył się nieco. Natychmiast jednak dziewczynka zaprotestowała głośno, że przecież jest już duża i nie trzeba się nią opiekować, wzbudzając nieoczekiwaną chwilę wspólnego rozbawienia między tą dwójką.

Wyraźnie było coś, o czym Tatsumiya myślała, patrząc na niego, i nie było to przyjemne; a jednak patrzyła na niego życzliwie.

* * *

Siedzieli na drzewie.

– Jutro przenoszę się do domu ojca – oznajmiła Wadanohara. Widać było, że tak wizja wzbudzała jej entuzjazm; w ostatnich dniach mówiła o domu ojca coraz więcej i po raz pierwszy dało się wyczuć w jej głosie odcień tęsknoty. Dom po ojcu. Jej własny dom.

Spróbował sobie to wyobrazić; ale był to kolejny element świata Wadanohary zupełnie odmienny od czegokolwiek w jego świece, całkowicie mu obcy.

Zastanawiał się powoli, w lekko oderwany sposób, czy czas już ruszać w dalszą drogę. Nigdy dotąd nie zostawał tak długo w jednym miejscu; ale też nigdy wcześniej nikt nie szukał jego towarzystwa.

– Odwiedzisz mnie tam, prawda, Samekichi? Obiecałeś!

– Odwiedzę – potwierdził szybko, przemilczając fakt, że w rzeczywistości niczego nie obiecywał.

Twarzyczka Wadanohary pojaśniała, po czym pogrążyła się w chwilowej zadumie.

– Powiedz, czy nie przeszkadza ci, że mówię na ciebie Samekichi?

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

– Do przyjaciół mówię po imieniu – tłumaczyła się Wadanohara – a to imię wydaje mi się ładne, i pasuje do ciebie! Samekichi, Samekichi, Samekichi – zanuciła dziewczynka, kołysząc głową w rytm swoich słów.

– Hm – fuknął.

Wadanohara przestała nucić wymyślone przez siebie imię i spojrzała na niego z uwagą.

– Mogę cię tak nazywać? – spytała poważnie.

To było już gorsze. Poczuł, że się rumieni, i wbił wzrok w horyzont, żeby nie widzieć pełnej nadziei twarzy Wadanohary tuż przed sobą.

– Możesz – wymamrotał.

Nie musiał na nią patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że się rozpromieniła; ale jednak na nią spojrzał, szybko, niemalże ukradkiem; a ona powiedziała, nadal zupełnie poważnie, choć wciąż radośnie:

– Dziękuję ci, Samekichi!

Tego naprawdę było już za wiele; teraz twarz naprawdę go paliła i odwrócił głowę tak szybko, że ledwo zdążył przyjrzeć się jej uśmiechniętej buzi. A jednak zapamiętał ją dobrze.

– Y-hy – wydukał tępo.

– A więc jutro! – podsumowała Wadanohara, nie zwracając uwagi na jego zażenowanie. Nie był pewien, czy wynikało to z taktu, czy z braku spostrzegawczości, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku był za to wdzięczny.

Kiedy prawie już doszedł do siebie, zdał sobie sprawę ze specyficznej ciszy i zrozumiał, że Wadanohara znów myśli o czymś usilnie.

– Samekichi?

– T-tak? – zająknął się, przeklinając się w duchu. A już prawie się przyzwyczaił!

– A czy ty masz dom? – spytała Wadanohara.

To było pierwsze osobiste pytanie, jakie mu zadała.

– Nie mam – przyznał.

Dziewczynka skinęła głową i znów popadła w zamyślenie; nie zdradziła jednak konkluzji tych rozmyślań. Zamiast tego wstała dziarsko i oznajmiła, że czas wracać.

Zabrał ją do samego pałacu; do ostatnich chwil tłumaczyła mu, gdzie jest dom jej ojca i wymuszała kolejne obietnice, że na pewno przyjdzie.

* * *

Przyszedł.

Ekscytacja Wadanohary nowym domem, wzbierająca niczym fala przez ostatnie dni, spadła na niego jak prawdziwe tsunami entuzjazmu. A że w okolicy nie było nikogo innego, tsunami skupiło się na nim i niemalże zbiło go z nóg; nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle możliwy jest taki stopień podniecenia, ale mała czarownica wydawała się unosić kilka centymetrów nad podłogą swojej nowej siedziby siłą czystej radości. Wadanohara ciągała go od pokoju do pokoju, pokazując dekoracje (– Tatsumiya pomogła mi wybrać, mówi, że ojciec lubił ten motyw!), zabawki (– Przyniesione z pałacu… już dawno się nimi nie bawię, ale...), książki (– Po ojcu! Kiedyś wszystkiego tego się nauczę!), widok z okien, wreszcie zatrzymała się przy pianinie.

– Potrafisz grać, he? – spytał.

– Trochę! – odparła dziewczynka, podchodząc do pianina i siadając na stołku. Zaczęła grać; przez wodę popłynęła fala dźwięku, melodia spokojna, delikatna, wzruszająca, stojąca w dziwnym kontraście z dziecięcym entuzjazmem Wadanohary.

Nagle klawisze zabrzmiały fałszywie i dziewczynka przerwała, rumieniąc się i krzywiąc przepraszająco.

– Muszę więcej ćwiczyć – powiedziała tonem usprawiedliwienia.

– Jest dobrze – mruknął on niepewnie, na co Wadanohara uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Kiedy nauczę się lepiej grać, będę grała dla wszystkich w Morzu! – oznajmiła. – Zaproszę tu wszystkich przyjaciół i zagram dla nich, bo tak się cieszę, że są ze mną! Ale...

– Co?

– Ale cieszę się, że dzisiaj to ty jesteś ze mną! – oświadczyła dziewczynka.

Zmieszał się. Znów. Ale Wadanohara bynajmniej nie skończyła.

– Zamieszkaj tu ze mną, Samekichi – poprosiła, a on zastygł bez ruchu, wpatrując się w nią.

– C-co? Ja? Ale że—ja? – zaciął się. – Ja… Z tobą?

Wadanohara pokiwała głową, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

– Będziemy się codziennie razem bawić, będziemy mieć mnóstwo przygód, zobaczysz! Tu wszyscy są tacy mili, jeszcze wszystkich nie poznałeś, ale poznasz! I na pewno wszystkich polubisz, i wszyscy polubią ciebie!

W dwa ostanie punkty planu pozwolił sobie wątpić, jednak nie było to kluczowe.

– Chcesz, żebym..?

– Żebyś został moim chowańcem – potwierdziła mała czarownica. Teraz i ona zmieszała się lekko, chyba po raz pierwszy. – Jest pewna ceremonia… potrzebna jest krew. Moja. Ale to nieważne! – zastrzegła szybko. – Ja tylko chcę, żebyś tu ze mną został… na zawsze!

Na zawsze.

Czy ta dziewczynka wiedziała, co mu ofiarowała?

Pomyślał, że na pewno wiedziała.

– Zgodzisz się? – spytała Wadanohara niepewnie. – Proszę!

Patrzył na nią i myślał, przewijając w myślach ostatnie tygodnie spędzone w towarzystwie Wadanohary. Czy był gotów związać się z tą radosną, szczerą dziewczynką, która tak niewinnie ofiarowała mu dom?

– Tak – wydusił z siebie. – H-hej! – krzyknął zaraz, gdy mała czarownica objęła go znienacka.

– Tak się cieszę! Dziękuję ci, Samekichi – powiedziała, a on niezręcznie spróbował oddać uścisk, zadowolony, że dziewczynka nie widzi jego twarzy.

Oczywiście, Wadanohara nie wytrzymała długo. Zaraz odskoczyła od niego i zaczęła biegać po domu, przestawiając rzeczy.

– Zaraz powiem Tatsumiyi! – oświadczyła radośnie. – Na pewno się ucieszy!

– Na pewno… – mruknął.

– I musisz poznać Księżniczkę Uomi!

– T-tak?

– Wstawię dla ciebie łóżko w moim pokoju!

– Że co?!

– Jutro odwiedzi nas Tarako!

– To małe..?!

– Będziemy się świetnie bawić!

– Aha...

– Tak się cieszę! – powtórzyła dziewczynka, zatrzymując się i uśmiechając szeroko.

– Ja też się cieszę, Wadanoharo – odpowiedział szczerze Samekichi.

* * *

.

.

.

Samekichi przestał mówić i spojrzał na Minamiego, który słuchał opowieści ojca uważnie, szeroko otwierając oczy. W takich momentach był bardzo podobny do Wadanohary.

– Zanim poznałeś mamę, byłeś sam? – upewnił się chłopiec, a uzyskawszy potwierdzenie, rzucił się ojcu na szyję i uściskał go mocno. – Ale teraz nie jesteś już sam!

– Nie. Wiesz przecież, że twoja mama nie pozwoliłaby nikomu być samemu.

– Tak! – Minami zgodził się z całego serca. – Mama jest najlepsza!

– To prawda. Mamy szczęście, że jest z nami, nie?

– O tak!

– A ja mam szczęście, że mam was oboje! – Samekichi wypowiedział głośno to, co myślał codziennie, w każdej godzinie tego niezwykłego życia, w którym Wadanohara znów była przy nim, a w dodatku dołączył do nich ich własny synek, który patrzył na niego z takim samym niewinnym, a jednocześnie zaskakująco głębokim zrozumieniem, jakie zapamiętał u małej Wadanohary.

Tak, mimo okazjonalnych zmartwień, które trapią każdego rodzica, Samekichi był o Minamiego raczej spokojny – szczęśliwie, chłopiec miał to, czego jego ojciec w tym wieku nie miał – dom. Miał nawet to, czego nie miała Wadanohara, która od dnia narodzin cieszyła się miłością całego królestwa: rodziców.

I wciąż tylko tak trudno mu było uwierzyć, że on, właśnie on był w stanie zapewnić dziecku dom.

Trudno było uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

Po raz kolejny naszła go refleksja, że od dnia, kiedy nadała mu imię, Wadanohara zrobiła wszystko, aby nadać mu brzmienie prawdy.


End file.
